dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dinopedia:Policy/Licensing
This is an official Wikia policy. Except where otherwise specified, the text on Wikia sites is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * Read the license summary * Read the full legal code of the license. The license used by a wiki is made clear in the footer and/or on the edit page. The information below refers only to wikis which are released under CC-BY-SA. Editing at Wikia To grow the commons of free knowledge and free culture, all users contributing to Wikia projects agree to grant broad permissions to the general public to re-distribute and re-use their contributions freely for any purpose including commercial use. Such use is allowed where attribution is given and the same freedom to re-use and re-distribute applies to any derivative works. By editing Wikia, you agree to license any text you add under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported). As an author, you agree to be attributed in any of the following fashions: a) through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the article or articles you contributed to, b) through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website, or c) through a list of all authors. (Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions.) Importing text If you want to import text that you have found elsewhere or that you have co-authored with others, you can only do so if it is available under terms that are compatible with the CC-BY-SA license. Work which you do not hold the copyright to, or which is not available under this license, should not be added to Wikia. If you import text under a compatible license which requires attribution, you must, in a reasonable fashion, credit the author(s). Where such credit is commonly given through page histories (such as copying within Wikia), it is sufficient to give attribution in the edit summary, which is recorded in the page history, when importing the text. Non-text files Freely licensed or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikia. Non-text media on Wikia should not be assumed to be available under the same license as the text. Please view the media description page for details about the license of any specific media file. If you are uploading files to Wikia, you should cite the source of the file, attribute the authors, and note any , where applicable. Individual communities may elaborate upon and refine requirements for file uploads. Using Wikia content Attribution example when re-using Wikia content on your own website: :This article uses material from the "Endor" article on the Star Wars wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Each Wikia site contains information on which license the text is under. It is your own responsibility to understand and adhere to the license. Text from external sources may attach additional attribution requirements to the work beyond what is described on this page. When re-using Wikia content that has been released Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, you must provide credit to the authors either by including a) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the page or pages you are re-using, b) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website, or c) a list of all authors. (Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions.). If you make modifications or additions to the page you re-use, you must license them under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 or later. For further information, please refer to the legal code of the CC-BY-SA License. Off-wiki content (for example, emails, IRC chats, off-wiki forums, etc) should not be assumed to be released under this license if this is not explicitly stated. ---- These terms are based on those of another company; the Wikimedia Foundation; and are used under the terms of the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License (view authors).